Under The Holly
by Eleantris
Summary: A Gene/Alex oneshot for christmas set after the end of Series 1. Gene gets grumpy at the christmas party, can Alex persuade him that maybe Christmas isn't all that bad?


_**Hey, for the last week or so I've had a poll on my profile page asking what pairing you all wanted me to write for a Christmas one-shot and Galex was the clear winner! Woo! So here you are, hope you like, please review and Happy Christmas!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise**_

_**Under the Holly**_

* * *

Gene was stood in the corner of Luigi's leant back against the wall, a large whisky in his hand. He looked down at the golden coloured liquid, trying to block out the sound of CIDs booming laughter as Chris and Ray once again attempted to light each other's fingers with vodka. If they didn't cut it out soon, he was going to stride over there and set something else of theirs on fire...something infinitely more precious than their fingers.

Yes, it was a well known fact that the Gene Genie hated Christmas. He was a complete and utter Scrooge though he insisted his hating Christmas had nothing to do with the fact that the 25th December was the very day his wife had left him all those years ago. He just generally didn't like the whole ridiculous affair. He didn't answer the door when carol singers came round, he didn't do presents but still ended up accepting them from the others and he most certainly wasn't responsible for the Christmas decorations that were swamping CID.

True enough, he'd always liked a party but Christmas parties were just too much. It just consisted of a load of people getting drunk and ending up singing sad Christmas songs either about some stupid snowman called frosty or a reindeer with a red bloody nose who could miraculously see in the fog. And that was why he was stood there in the corner, away from the stupidity of it all, nursing his whisky. But, just like always, _she_ would have to come over, wouldn't she? Would have to come up and interrupt his 'bah-humbug' like musings with her makeup all done and her hair all tousled and looking bloody gorgeous as ever.

* * *

'What's up, Gene? Why don't you come over, I'll get you a whisky.' Alex offered, smiling at him.

Gene looked up from the floor at her, his eyes running all the way up her slender bare legs, over her hips, her breasts and to her face. She was wearing a shiny gold dress that suited her down to her black sequined heel encased toes. It completely covered her chest and shoulders down to her elbow yet left practically the whole length of her leg exposed to him. Damn sexy woman, she didn't have to take his command of 'wear something skimpy' quite that literally. 'No.'

Alex frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips. 'I thought you liked parties.' She replied, pouting.

Gene shrugged. 'Not Christmas ones, Bolly. I hate Christmas.'

Alex's frown grew deeper. 'And why do you hate Christmas?'

Gene was silent for a moment before knocking back the rest of his drink. 'I just don't like the bloody farce. It's just another poncey way of spendin' money on bastards who don't appreciate it and makin' bloody mouthy tarts like you wear practically nothing before gettin' their knickers off fer some wanker they hardly know.'

Alex's eyes hardened, her smile faltering and falling into a straight line. 'Fine. You just stay over here all on your own and I won't bother you again, nice to know what you think of me.' She snapped tardily, turning on her heel and storming away from him while Gene just stared after her, his eyes fixed on her very nice arse.

* * *

He sighed and put his glass down on a nearby table with a little more force than necessary and braced himself to enter the crowds and go find her. Why was it whenever he wanted to have a conversation with her, or even flirt with her a little bit, he ended up insulting her?

He pushed through the throngs of people, most of which he hadn't seen before and finally found her sat in a corner, visibly upset. He couldn't tell that she was upset because she was crying, but because of the tight set of her lips and red wine stains around the edge of her mouth, giving away the fact that she had just downed a large glass of Luigi's worst in one.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it to the other side of the table, wincing as it made a spine-crawling scraping sound when he did so. He sat down, looking at her in silence for a minute before clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly. 'I didn't mean it like tha', Bolls. Sorry if I...err...upset yer.'

She looked up at him, still pouting in annoyance. 'If you do recall, Gene, you asked me to wear something skimpy. I was coming over to ask what you thought.'

Gene sighed again. 'Sorry, Bolls. Do yer want a drink?' He offered, getting up and pulling out his wallet. When she didn't reply he just walked off, returning with a whole bottle in his hand. He set it on the table and turned it so she could see the label. Just as he expected, she smiled and looked up at him.

'Bolly?' She asked, and he could see the beginnings of forgiveness in her eyes.

He smiled slightly and sat down, grabbing the bottle and trying to get the cork out. 'Yep, nothing like a bit of Bollinger.'

'If I didn't know any better, Mr Hunt, I'd think you were trying to get my knickers off.' Alex said, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Gene paused and looked at her, his hands freezing around the neck of the bottle while he desperately tried to think of some sort of comeback. 'Keep wishing, Bolly. After all, miracles are supposed ter happen at Christmas.'

She smiled and took the bottle from him with a sigh, instantly getting the cork out and pouring them each a glass. She raised the glass to her lips and took a large mouthful, swilling it around her mouth before swallowing, her eyes closed in bliss.

Gene watched, mesmerised as her tongue flicked out to lick her lips, her eyes still closed. When she opened them, he was still staring at her, his champagne untouched.

'What?' Alex asked, putting her glass down.

Gene shook his head and picked his up, taking a sip. 'Nothing...yer look really nice, Bolly.' He told her, leaning back in his chair as his eyes never wavered from her face. He could have sworn he saw her blush slightly before dipping her head and taking another mouthful of champagne.

She looked up at him again and smiled. 'Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.'

Gene shrugged and remained silent, finishing off his drink and just sitting there, content with watching her.

'So...' Alex said, leaning forward on her elbows while Gene wished she'd put a more low-cut top on. 'Why do you really hate Christmas, then?'

Gene sighed and poured them each another glass. 'We never celebrated it when I was kid, we just forgot about it, Mam was too busy and my Dad was never there...I just don't like it, it's too over the top. I don't bother buying anyone anything and I don't particularly like to get any presents.'

Alex pouted. 'You're wearing the tie I bought you.' She pointed out, gesturing to the crimson tie that was loose around his neck, his top button undone.

Gene looked down at it and back up to her. 'Yeah, I like it, Bolls. Got a problem?'

She smiled and shook her head, having some more champagne.

* * *

They sat like that for the rest of the night, just talking the way they used to before Tim and Caroline died. It was nice, to see her smile and joke rather than be the slightly subdued Alex he'd been seeing lately. It was like old times, when, though Gene hated to admit it, their relationship was as easy as breathing. They talked and joked and flirted a little, he was suggestive and she rolled her eyes and ignored it.

But a few hours later, Gene looked around and realised that pretty much everyone else had gone, they'd slowly filtered out during the duration of the night, leaving him sat alone with a drunk Alex...mind you, he wasn't too sober himself. He peered at the Bollinger bottle and saw that between them, they'd practically drunk the whole bottle.

'I think yer should get up to bed, Bolly.' He told her, standing up.

Alex looked up at him with intoxicated, hazy eyes. She stood up, slightly wobbly on her feet and leant forward to whisper in his ear. 'Why...do you want to come?'

Gene's eyes widened and he quickly threw out an arm to stop her falling when she stumbled, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her upright. 'Come on, Bolly, I'll see yer safely upstairs then I'm going.' He said, trying to convince himself more than her that that was what he wanted to do. In truth, he honestly didn't mind pushing her upstairs, shoving her into her flat and taking her there and then.

They stumbled and tripped up the stairs together, Alex giggling the whole time while Gene tried to keep a firm hold on her waist. They eventually reached her door but there Alex stopped, turning to him.

'Thanks for a great night, Gene.' She murmured before glancing up at the ceiling above her, where a sprig of holly hung from a hook Luigi had drilled in.

Gene watched as she leaned towards him and just as her lips were about to collide with his, he stupidly pulled his head back, inwardly cursing himself.

Alex drew back and frowned. 'What? It's tradition, Gene...you wouldn't want to argue with tradition, even if you hate Christmas.'

Gene had to stop himself from laughing. 'Yer supposed ter kiss under _mistletoe_, not holly you daft cow.'

Alex sighed and a flicker of annoyance crossed her face.

* * *

But in that moment, Gene decided he didn't give a shit. He didn't care it wasn't mistletoe, or that they were both drunk, or that she was his DI. All he cared about was the fact she looked bloody gorgeous and she'd just moistened her lips again with her tongue.

Moving his grip on her waist down to her hips, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped against his mouth before responding, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and opening up when his tongue traced over her bottom lip. Gene moaned and pushed her back towards the wall, not caring as her back collided with the door and being pleased that she didn't complain when his hand slipped down over her arse.

'Who needs mistletoe?' Alex muttered when they broke apart for breath, though she had trouble with hers as Gene moved his lips to her throat, planting light kisses there. She tried to fumble for her key, finding it and somehow twisting her arm around to turn it in the lock.

They stumbled backwards, Gene's mouth reclaiming hers greedily as they fell onto the sofa, hands wandering everywhere he'd wanted them to go but had never got the chance.

'Mm...what's wrong with good old fashioned Holly?' He growled, tugging on the hem of her dress. 'How do yer get it off?'

Alex laughed against his shoulder before replying. 'Rip it, I hate it.'

Gene frowned at her. 'Yer hate it? Why d'yer wear it then?' He asked, still tugging on it and kissing her neck.

Alex grinned. 'Because I knew you would love it.'

'Damn right, Bolly.' Gene told her gruffly, finally ripping the gold dress all the way up the seam and pulling it off her.

Alex put her hands on his chest and pushed him off her, kneeling up and kissing him again while her hands fumbled for his belt. 'Holly's good enough for me any day.'

Gene broke away from her, placing his hands on her bare waist. 'Yer sure yer want ter do this, Bolly? Yer drunk and-'

'Shut up, Gene.' Alex commanded, slipping the belt off and pushing him back against the sofa while her leg kicked the sprigs of holly that had been sitting on the coffee table, waiting to be hung up in the flat. She figured she could put them up later....once she'd done with her too sexy for his own good DCI.

Meanwhile, Gene was just thinking how much he didn't really mind Christmas at all...not really.

* * *

_**There, just a little seasonal romance for my favourite pair! Please review!**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
